A First Time For Everything
by soiknowwhentoduck
Summary: Danny is convinced he's straight... Steve disagrees.
1. First Kiss

"So, you wanna dance?" Danny leaned against the bar and grinned at the woman he'd been talking to for the last ten minutes.

She was cute and friendly, and he figured it wouldn't hurt his cover to be seen flirting with the other patrons of the prestigious yacht club they were staking out. He had arrived with Steve to the members-only shmooze fest, both of them dressed to the nines in smart tuxedos, and whereas he normally felt he looked more like a waiter than a high roller, tonight he was actually feeling more like he should be drinking the martinis rather than serving them.

"I would," the red head smiled at him coyly, "But don't you think you should be dancing with your husband instead?"

Danny almost choked on his non-alcoholic drink – he was on duty, after all – and opened his mouth to argue her assumption, but she was already moving away towards a friend she'd spotted across the room.

"You boys have a nice night," she winked back at him with a knowing smile.

God damn it, she must have seen them arrive together. Possibly she'd even witnessed their little argument in the parking lot where Danny had criticised his partner's parking of the Camaro, and he knew how their bickering looked to some people from the outside.

He groaned quietly to himself, watching her walk away, and he heard a snicker behind him. Steve had crept up on him like a ninja, and Danny didn't even know how long he'd been there.

"How's your evening going, sweetie?" the brunette teased, receiving a withering glare in response.

"It was going really well up until Alicia over there assumed I was gay," he muttered, nodding towards the woman he'd been chatting with before looking back at his friend, "Any sign of Dimitri yet?"

Steve shook his head. Their target hadn't arrived yet, and they would just have to keep cover until then.

"Come on," Steve's hand was suddenly in Danny's, tugging him towards the dance floor where a local band was playing a slow tune.

"What are you _doing_?" he hissed, trying to tug his fingers from Steve's grip, but still somehow being dragged along by the SEAL.

"Just taking the lady's advice, Danno," Steve chuckled, "If people are going to assume we're here together, we may as well use it as part of our cover. Plus, the dance floor has a great view of the rest of the room for recon."

Danny tried to argue again, but he was pulled into an intimate dance position with Steve and suddenly the taller man was leading. He pushed back a little from his chest, putting a couple of inches of space between them, but eventually gave in and just went with it. He didn't even bother arguing that Steve was automatically taking the lead in the dancing, he was so used to his partner taking charge at work anyway.

"Oh for god sakes, you're not helping matters," Danny grouched, keeping his voice low so the other dancers wouldn't overhear, "Why is it that people always assume we're married, anyway? I don't get it..."

Steve just shrugged as they swayed together, each scoping the room subtly.

"Probably because we're such a good match," he said, like it was a simply fact.

"Excuse me?" Danny snorted in a vaguely entertained manner, pulling back to look him in the face, "And what makes us such a perfect couple, huh?"

It was a joke, and he hadn't really expected an answer.

"Just look at us, D," Steve went back to scanning the faces in the crowd again, his voice neutral like he was reciting his shopping list or football facts, "We argue like a married couple but we always resolve it, we're constantly challenging one another, in a good way, and we have no real sense of personal space-"

Danny raised an eyebrow and looked down between them. He couldn't deny they were currently very close, maybe an inch apart, and he had barely noticed it or thought it might be odd. They did seem to touch a lot now he thought about it; leaning on one another, hands on arms and shoulders and backs, just checking in with one another. It seemed so normal with Steve, but yeah maybe he did it more so with his partner than others, like Chin or Kono.

Steve was continuing. "-Plus you're the yin to my yang, y'know?"

"I'm not the _anything_ to your yang, thank you," Danny whispered almost defensively, and then berated himself for the reaction. Steve didn't seem to care, though.

"You know what I mean, Danny. You're honest and open, I'm a bit... I dunno, closed off I guess." He still wasn't making eye contact with the detective, watching the room while they danced, "And you hold me back when I'm taking things too far. At the same time, I push you to take risks you wouldn't normally, put you out of your comfort zone, and that helps people grow. We balance each other out."

Wow, it actually sounded like Steve had been really thinking hard about this. They did make a good team though, brilliant partners now they had taken a year or so to really settle into their roles in Five-0, and Danny couldn't deny they made one another better in many ways.

"Okay, that's all well and good, Steven," he said, "We're the epitome of the perfect married couple except for one thing. We're both straight."

The taller man snorted, changing their position so he could watch the bar and bringing Danny in a little closer.

"You sure about that, Danno?" he chuckled. The way he said it sounded like he wasn't necessarily referencing himself.

Danny creased his brow and frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" he whispered in Steve's ear. It felt strange, being in such an intimate position and using a hushed voice when they were suddenly on the subject of sexuality.

He wasn't angry at Steve's suggestion, just curious. Why would his friend assume he was anything but straight? He had an ex-wife and a kid, he'd only looked at women since he'd arrived on this god forsaken island. He'd _always_ only looked at women, right?

"Nothing, I just... I got a different vibe from you is all," Steve shrugged nonchalantly again.

Danny leaned back again, wanting to look him in the eyes. "A _vibe_? What?" he frowned, confused, "I'm straight, babe..."

"You sure?"

Now the cop was really confused. "Yeah, I'm... Yeah." He looked away, suddenly a little unsure of himself. He'd never really had that side of him questioned before, so he'd never even thought about it. He was starting to sound less confident, even to himself, and he hoped Steve wasn't picking up on it in his voice.

"You've never looked at another man and thought he was cute? Never admired another guy's body?" Steve's questions had no accusation to them, he just sounded interested.

"Well I mean, I can _see_ how a man might he attractive to someone who was inclined that way," Danny muttered, "But that doesn't mean anything."

He tried not to think about the number of times he'd looked at Steve's body when the man stripped off in front of him... and god, now he looked back on it that had happened a lot since they'd met. Steve was toned and tan, all lean muscle and tattoos and impressive physique. Yes, he'd looked and he'd seen, even acknowledged that people would find that body a turn on. But had he stopped to really think? Was the attraction he acknowledged that of society's standards, or was it coming from within himself?

What the hell was this? Was there a difference between seeing how someone could _be_ sexy, and actually _finding_ them sexy? And if so, where was that line? And how was he supposed to know which side of that line he was personally on?

His chest was starting to feel a little tight. Why was this conversation getting to him?

"So you've been with a guy, like messed around, and you didn't like it, right?" Steve's voice was so calm, like they were discussing what flavours of ice cream Danny preferred rather than what genders.

"No..." he replied, "No, I've never _messed around_ with a guy."

It was Steve's turn to look him in the eyes, seemingly surprised. "Not even in college?"

"What? Some of us actually went to college to _learn_ , Steve. I didn't have time for relationships..."

The brunette laughed. "I didn't saying anything about _relationships_ , did I? I just mean fooling around. Did you never get drunk and kiss a guy for the hell of it? Get hazed? Nothing?"

Danny shook his head, feeling a blush heating up on his chest and travelling up his neck when his eyes reactively flicked to his friend's mouth at the mention of the word 'kiss'. He turned his head away and tried to watch the front door for signs of Dimitri. Wow, this was a really weird conversation to be having with his colleague.

"No, none of that," he muttered. His heart rate was speeding up, confusion bubbling in his stomach, and he tried to focus on the job at hand.

"Does the idea of kissing a guy disgust you?" Steve asked, "Does it freak you out?"

"No, not at all, I just..." Danny stuttered over his words defensively, "I just never wanted to, okay?"

"Can you honestly say you don't like something if you've never tried it? I mean, have you ever tried water-skiing?" Steve pressed.

"No, I've never water-skied," Danny grouched, feeling under pressure and not entirely sure why, "But I can guarantee you I wouldn't like it. Sometimes you just know."

"Okay, bad example, you hate the water," his friend conceded, "But are you telling me, one hundred per cent without ever experiencing it, you know you would hate kissing a guy?"

Danny stumbled over his answer. He wanted to say yes, that he knew without a doubt he was straight, knew he wouldn't enjoy locking lips with another man... but now he was a little dizzy with all the feelings this conversation had raised; feelings he hadn't known he had locked away.

No, he was straight, surely, because he'd only ever been with women, and he'd never looked at a man like that... had he?

He raised his chin defiantly, feeling like he needed to step up to his partner's challenge.

"Yeah, I _know_ I'm straight," he said as confidently as he could.

"But you've never been kissed by a guy, so how can you know for sure?" Steve metaphorically raised his bet, Danny could almost see him pushing his chips into the middle of the table.

He squared his shoulders as much as he could while they danced. "Go on then," he said, pulse in his ears.

"Go on, what?" Steve gave him a strange look, but his eyes sparkled with amusement.

"If you honestly think I can't know I'm straight before I kiss a guy, then kiss me. We're friends, we can handle one kiss. Then I'll tell you afterwards, I'm straight." He didn't know why it was suddenly so important for him to prove Steve wrong.

Danny was in no way homophobic – that stuff didn't matter to him, and it pissed him off that some people felt they could tell others who they could and couldn't love – but this wasn't about his sexuality being challenged so much as about his own self awareness being poked at. He knew who he was, and he didn't like anyone inferring he didn't know himself and his own inclinations, making him feel so unsure. It was an uncomfortable experience, and maybe he felt he needed to reassure himself of his ability to know his own mind.

The SEAL barely paused. "Okay."

Danny only had a second to regret his challenge before Steve's lips pressed to his, and he closed his eyes automatically.

The world stopped, his mind blanked, and he exhaled sharply through his nose out of shock. When his brain rebooted seconds later, he began to take in the flood of sensations thrown his way, creasing his brow.

Steve's lips were soft and warm, and Danny's nose was pressed to his cheek. Although the other man was clean shaven that morning, Danny could feel the vague suggestion of stubble against his skin, and that was definitely a new sensation. With his eyes shut this wasn't too unlike kissing a woman, and he put all of his concentration into exploring the feeling while his skin buzzed like static electricity.

Steve's mouth tentatively opened against his, the movement parting his own lips, and his partner's tongue slid into his mouth to wind over his. There was the tiniest hint of pressure to elicit a response, and he actively returned the gesture. He couldn't stop the small moan escaping his chest as he pushed his own tongue into his best friend's mouth, and his hands moved without asking his brain's permission, dipping under Steve's tuxedo jacket to grip at his shirt. The SEAL's fingers brushed up his neck and into his hair, Steve's other hand cupping his jaw and tilting his face further upward.

He pulled the taller man closer to him, crushing their chests together and opening his mouth wider, letting the kiss envelop him. It felt glorious, like a powerful charge was flowing through his body and warming him from the inside. He shivered despite the heat, and Steve hummed against him, hot air tickling his cheek as the man took control of the kiss and began to devour him from the inside out as it intensified.

They had stopped swaying to the music, the dancing long since forgotten, along with the people around them.

Hairs raised on the back of his neck, his hands moved further up Steve's back to dig fingertip bruises into his skin, and Danny lost himself to the instinctual feelings of lust and need that rose up in his chest. He felt his blood rushing southward, his skin prickling with energy, and he whimpered into the other man's mouth.

Then Steve was pulling back, and Danny was chasing the loss of his lips for a moment, gasping in the oxygen he hadn't realised he needed.

He kept his eyes closed, mind still processing the mass of information his body was presenting to him. That had felt amazing, sensual, erotic; better than any kiss he could remember having... and it had been with a man.

Moreover, it had been with Steve.

He concentrated on just breathing for a few seconds, thoughts racing through his mind too fast to compute, and then Steve was speaking to him and focusing his attention. His voice was a low purr, and it tickled somewhere low on Danny's body, making him bite his lower lip.

"So, I'm gathering from the silence that maybe you're not as straight as you thought, huh Danno?"

Danny opened his eyes slowly, meeting Steve's hazel gaze which was now full of heat and something unreadable. He didn't know how to reply, couldn't comprehend the English language enough to form a response.

"I, uh..." He swallowed hard. He knew full well he had intended to say something after that kiss, he just couldn't for the life of him think what it might have been.

Someone cleared their throat in Danny's ear, and it made Steve jump as he heard it through his own earpiece. Kono's voice came over the line.

"Uh... well, that was educational, guys," the rookie mumbled, sounding a little huskier than usual, "Really sorry to interrupt, but our guy is here..."

Danny squeezed his eyes shut, face heating up as he realised Kono had heard everything they'd been saying over the comms channel.

"Oh fuck..." he whispered.

Steve was already moving away, one firm hand now on Danny's bicep and tugging him in the direction of the bar.

He opened his eyes, and pushed everything else out of his mind to focus on the task, spotting their target across the room as he also headed towards the counter to order a drink. The Russian man saw them at the last second and rabbited, but the Five-0 members were too quick for him. He was in cuffs just minutes later.

With no time to process the night's events, Steve's "book 'em, Danno," still felt like it always did, and Danny rolled his eyes as he hauled the perp to his feet, even though he was beginning to enjoy the familiarity of the phrase.

It wasn't until they were outside in the cool night air ten minutes later, handing Dimitri over to an HPD officer to put in their squad car, that Danny had a second to reflect. His breath caught in his throat as he remembered the feeling of Steve's lips on his, and actually began to consider the consequences. He squeezed his eyes shut and leaned against the cruiser.

"You okay, Danno?" Steve's warm hand came to rest on his back, and he flinched and stepped to the side, whirling to face the taller man.

"Uh yeah, I uh," he made eye contact and then had to immediately look away, unable to deal with his tempestuous feelings and the adrenaline that was surging through his body. "I'm um, not feeling well. I'll do the paperwork for this tomorrow, I'm going home."

He turned on his heel, knowing his excuse was weak and his exit was way too fast, but right now he didn't care. He had to be out of Steve's orbit so he could breathe again.

All he could think was that he needed to get home, find that bottle of scotch he'd put in the back of his cupboard, and stop thinking about everything.

He heard the SEAL call out his name, but it only made him walk faster.


	2. And Not The Last

Danny sat in his car outside Steve's house, staring unseeing through the rain at the front gate and the door beyond it.

He wasn't entirely sure why he was there, his brain seemingly having been on the fritz since the previous night's events.

Steve had kissed him... he'd kissed back... and he'd enjoyed it.

Confusion didn't quite cover the emotions and thoughts roiling through his brain for the last day, and even now after finally giving in to the compulsion to go and find Steve, to work out what this all meant, he still didn't know if this was the right course of action.

They had both been in the office that morning, but Danny had locked himself away in his office and buried his head under a mountain of paperwork as an excuse to avoid everyone, and Steve had apparently thought it best to leave him to it.

Kono – who was probably the only other person to have an idea as to what might be going on after hearing certain things down the comms link – had come in to check he was still alive at one point, bringing him coffee and a questioning look, but he had thanked her and told her he was busy. Cowardly, he knew, but how was he supposed to talk to anyone else about how he was feeling when he wasn't even sure himself?

There was only one person he really _could_ talk to about this... Steve.

And that's why he was here now, at 7pm on a Saturday night, with the Hawaiian rain pounding down on his car while he stared at his boss's house in trepidation.

God, why was this so confusing? Not twenty-four hours ago he'd been so confident in his understanding of himself and who he was. If there was one person who could say they knew Danny Williams like the back of their hand, it was Danny Williams... but no, apparently he _didn't_ know himself, because he'd thought he was straight. He'd thought he would never kiss another man, let alone enjoy it!

Danny sighed, thumping his head back into the headrest. He thought about turning the car around and going home, but he knew deep down that he would only end up sitting on his couch and suffering through his subconscious battle on his own. He had to talk to Steve, because apparently that man knew him better than he knew himself.

He hauled himself out of the Camaro, darted up the pathway to Steve's front porch, but the pouring rain had soaked him through by the time he'd reached the door. Fuck this weather.

He hesitated for a few moments, again wondering if home and whisky might be the more sensible option, but he had to acknowledge that this was something he needed to talk out.

Danny knocked on the wooden door before he could second guess himself again, and the thirty seconds it took for Steve to open it felt like an eternity.

"Danny?" The SEAL appeared surprised, and Danny didn't blame him. He had avoided the brunette all day, and Steve probably thought his partner was angry or upset with him so the last thing he'd expect would be Danny showing up at his home.

"I uh..." Danny swallowed hard and pushed his wet hair back from his face, suddenly feeling very lightheaded and vulnerable, "Steve, I- I need to talk to you."

The taller man nodded, face creased in concern, and took a step back to let Danny enter his house. He closed the door behind him and watched the Jersey man carefully while he moved to the kitchen archway, grabbing a towel from on top of a pile of laundry.

He approached Danny tentatively, like he might run away if Steve made too sudden a move, and held the towel out to him.

"Here, you're soaked," he said softly.

Danny took it and absently tugged at his t-shirt where it was stuck to his skin.

"Yeah, it's uh... it's raining," he murmured.

Well yeah, that much was obvious, but he couldn't really think of anything else to say right now. His stomach was tight, and he was focusing on breathing at a sensible rate through the fear and tension in his body.

Danny ran the towel through his hair, drying it and attempting to push it back into something that vaguely resembled his normal style, and he slung the towel around his neck to soak up the rain from his shoulders.

Steve had gone through to the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer from the fridge, and he reappeared in the doorway again. "Do you want a drink, Danny? Beer, coffee?"

"Uh, beer," Danny answered, figuring he might need a bit of alcohol to help his courage.

A cold bottle was pressed into his hand, and Steve moved away to sit on the couch and wait for his friend. Danny froze for a few seconds longer, and then pushed himself to walk those few steps and take the seat at the opposite end of the couch.

The SEAL sat silently and waited for him while Danny gulped down a decent portion of his drink, displaying a rare kind of patience that Danny had never seen in the man before. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying to find the words he needed.

"Steve... I'm sorry I avoided you today, I... had to try and work things out." He opened his eyes and met that hazel gaze again, and finding it too oppressive he looked down at the bottle in his hands. "Last night was... It shook me up a bit, if I'm honest. I mean, I'm not... I'm not gay, at least I don't... ugh!"

Danny growled at himself, frustrated that he couldn't say what he needed to say, unable to express the multitude of emotions inside him fighting to get out.

"It's okay, Danno," Steve reassured him, "I get it. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you like that, it wasn't fair. I kind of saw it as a bit of a game, and I didn't think it would upset you."

Danny put his beer on the coffee table and sighed heavily. "That's the thing. It didn't upset me, Steve... well, it did, I guess? But not for the reasons you might think... I'm not upset with _you_. I'm actually kinda pissed with myself because… I just feel like... like I've been ignoring something inside me, refusing to admit stuff and I don't know why?"

Steve placed his own drink on the table and leaned forward, listening intensely with an open expression. God, he just looked so understanding, so willing to hear Danny's mixed up thoughts and let him spill his guts if he needed to. And he _did_ need to.

"Steve, please understand, I'm not homophobic at all. I'm of the mind that everyone should be able to love who they love, and sexuality doesn't matter. I just... I never thought _I_ was gay. Or bi, whatever. I've never had those feelings towards another guy, and then _you_ come along and kiss me like that, and fuck it was like fire and electricity and... I can't stop _thinking_ about it, I don't understand..."

Danny took a deep, heavy breath in, surprised at himself and the way the words had poured from inside him.

"You've turned me upside-down, Steve. I mean fuck, the minute you walked into my life a year ago you started futzing with it, so why should I expect any different from you now? But I just, I don't know what to _think_ right now, and I just keep looking at you and all I wanna do-..."

Danny's breath hitched in his chest, and he bit his lip hard to try and force himself to be honest.

"All I wanna do... is kiss you again..."

Steve's eyes widened a little, and he sat up straighter. "You _do_?"

Danny scrubbed at his jaw. He hadn't known that himself, not until that moment. He had known he needed to see Steve, to talk and vent and work out what the hell he was feeling... but it wasn't until that second that he'd realised exactly why he needed to go there that night.

He wanted to feel that again, have the press of Steve's lips on his, and more; he wanted to know exactly how far this went. Danny was seeing himself in a new light, needing to understand and discover, and Steve was the only one who could help him. He saw that now.

He nodded, registering his own harsh breathing and the way his muscles were trembling.

"Steve, I need you to kiss me again."

Steve stared disbelieving at Danny for a moment, unsure of what he'd just heard. He leaned forward again, shifted to take the seat in the space that had been separating them and smiled hopefully, but he didn't move straight in like Danny had hoped. Instead he was hesitant, wary of the fact Danny had already been freaked out by the initial experience. He didn't realise that his partner was feeling more certain of what he wanted by the second.

"Danny," he began, his voice gentle and wary, "I want to kiss you again too, but are y-"

His question was cut off as Danny launched forward, grasping at the back of Steve's neck to bring their mouths together even as his eyes drifted shut again. All the fear and worry and tension immediately drained from Danny's body at the meeting of their lips, and he sighed happily and curled his fingers into the short hair at Steve's nape.

There was something about just touching Steve in this way that sent a low-level current buzzing through Danny's body. It had an almost instant effect on him, both relaxing him and energising him at the same time, and the hairs on his arms stood on end while his lips tingled.

Strong hands slid blindly onto his ribs, splaying out over his t-shirt to squeeze gently, and even that contact had him needing more.

Danny wasn't waiting this time, ready to be a more active participant in the kiss than he had been before. The shock of the experience the previous evening had meant his reaction time had been slower, his mind trying to sort and file away every sensation and emotion that had been produced by Steve's kiss. He'd been so busy trying to discern the differences and similarities between kissing a man versus kissing a woman that he hadn't been able to indulge in the moment itself, but this time he knew what he wanted, needed.

His free hand grabbed the towel from his shoulders and flung it to the floor, and quickly went to Steve's jaw, tilting him at just the right angle. It was Danny's turn to deepen the kiss, and he licked along the divide of Steve's lips until the SEAL opened to him, accepting his tongue inside.

Danny whimpered as he was granted permission to investigate; their tongues twisted around one another, and he felt his partner shiver when he licked the roof of his mouth. Danny moved forward before he even thought about it, getting up on his knees on the couch so he was looming over Steve to kiss him deeply and thoroughly.

He needed this, but more than that he needed Steve. He had to have more, had to learn and develop his understanding of himself and his sexuality, because this second kiss was stirring something deep inside him and his cock was reacting again just as it had the previous night. Goosebumps raced over his skin, and he lost himself in the heat and hunger of his mouth on Steve's, practically climbing into the man's lap to end up straddling him while they made out.

Steve's hands slid down his back to cup his ass, and Danny moaned and bit at his friend's lips ravenously.

He knew that he needed to take this further, had to have more, and the idea both terrified and excited him. But this was Steve, and if there was one person he could trust then it was this man; his partner, his best friend.

Danny finally broke the kiss, gasping in the air his lungs were straining for, and he kept his eyes closed as he pressed his forehead against Steve's.

"I need-," he panted, scared of the desperation he felt building in his chest, "Fuck, I _need_ you Steve, I need more. Show me..."

Steve nudged him back a little, and Danny had to force his eyes open so he could meet his partner's questioning gaze. There was such a cocktail of emotion there to greet him – eagerness, excitement, passion – but the part that really twisted Danny's heart was that, despite the way Steve obviously wanted him, he still held back.

"Danny, I don't want you to rush this. This is all new for you, you don't have to-"

"I _want_ to, babe. Believe me, I'm scared and I've never done this before, but I _need_ this." The blood was pumping through his veins with such force, Danny could hear his own pulse in his eardrums, but he pressed onward. "I need _you_."

The next thing he knew, Danny was on his back on the couch with Steve using his ninja moves to flip them and land above him, kneeling between his legs. The brunette rucked Danny's shirt up to expose his chest and stomach, and he let out a contented growl that did indescribable things to the cop's insides.

Steve began his journey up Danny's abs, a trail of open-mouthed kisses that had him writhing and gasping. He moved up to his chest, flicking his hot tongue over each nipple in turn to make him hiss, and then once again he was kissing Danny's lips hungrily. His fingers went to the Jersey man's jeans fly, and a moment of doubt had Danny grasping his hands to still them.

Steve immediately halted, ending the kiss and giving Danny a concerned look.

"You okay, Danno? You want me to stop?"

The knowledge that Steve would end things like that in a split second helped Danny to relax even more. He knew for sure in that moment that he had made the right decision in Steve.

"I don't wanna stop, Steve," he gasped, "I just... Is it not- I mean, is it not gonna hurt? I dunno, I dunno what I'm doing..."

Steve removed his hands from Danny's waistband, leaning back to give him space. "Danny, listen if you're not sure about this-"

"No no, I'm sure. I _am_ ," Danny smiled and tangled his fingers into his boss's, "I mean if I'm gonna do this with anyone it's gonna... It would be you. You're the yang to my yin, right?" he chuckled.

Steve grinned at the joking reference to his comment last night, but his expression sobered. "I mean it, I don't want to do this if you're not one hundred per cent sure you want to."

"I am, Steve. I... I trust you, okay?" He reached up and stroked a thumb over Steve's cheekbone, guiding him back down until he was leaning over him again, face only inches away, "I just need you to be open with me."

Steve smiled again and dipped down to kiss his lips. "Always, Danny. Don't worry, I'll look after you." Then he lifted himself up and climbed off the couch, taking Danny's hand. "Come with me."

The Jersey man let himself be pulled up onto his feet and straight into another kiss. It was so strange to think that, until last night, he had never kissed another man, and yet he was beginning to realise he might be becoming addicted to kissing this one.

Steve headed for the stairs, tugging Danny along behind him as he went. They made it up to his bedroom, the anticipation and desire bubbling up in Danny's belly and making him practically itch to get his hands on his friend again.

Steve guided him to the bed and lifted the shorter man's shirt, and Danny raised his arms to help him remove it before he did the same with Steve's.

He'd seen him bare-chested many times before now, either at work or when Steve was swimming or just generally being SuperSEAL, but it had never been the precursor to them being intimate and so now Danny took his time cataloguing every detail; every inch of tanned skin and tattooed ink, the cut of his muscles, the dark hair that decorated his strong chest and led down his belly into his pants.

It was a weird feeling to observe another man's body in this way, actually allowing himself to see that image in a new light, recognising that the feelings the male form ignited within him maybe weren't actually jealousy or admiration, but in fact lust and want. It felt freeing to understand his emotions, to let them have the effect on his own body he had been denying. Steve was gorgeous, and Danny licked his lips in anticipation.

He placed his fingertips gently on the hollow of Steve's throat where his collarbones met, and trailed a path down between his pecs and over his muscular abdomen, studying him closely. Steve shuddered and moaned, and his hand came up to slip into Danny's hair and scratch gently at his scalp.

"Oh fuck, Steve..." Danny breathed out, closing his eyes. The taller man had managed to find one of his favourite spots instantly, like he'd already performed recon on Danny's body and taken notes, ready to embark on his mission fully prepared. And hell, knowing Steve it was entirely possible.

Steve kissed his lips again, turning Danny so his back was to the bed, hands stroking down through the blonde's chest hair and over his stomach before arriving back at his jeans fly. This time Danny made no move to pause him, and he undid the button and the zip expertly before hooking his thumbs into the waistband of the jeans and Danny's boxers.

Steve sank to his knees in front of Danny, pulling his pants and underwear down as one, and he hummed happily when the Jersey man's cock was exposed.

"Shit, Danny you're beautiful," he whispered, and a blush spread across Danny's cheeks and chest, "Just look at you..."

Before the cop could reply, Steve's tongue ran a hot, wet line up the underside of Danny's erection, and he threw his head back and moaned. His hands automatically went to Steve's hair, and when he realised and withdrew the SEAL grabbed at his hands to keep them in place.

"No, I like that," he grinned, eyes sparkling as he looked up at Danny, and god wasn't that a beautiful sight? Steve kneeling at his feet, willing and able.

The SEAL's hands went to Danny's hips, pushing him until he sat back on the bed.

"Lay down, Danny, just relax..."

The cop bit his lower lip and did as he was told, gripping the sheets and letting Steve wrestle his clothing and shoes off to free his legs. The brunette leaned up over him and kissed his lips again, moving down to mouth at his jaw, over his throat to make him shudder and gasp, and back across his chest.

" _Steve_..." Danny moaned his name, and his partner's response was to nip lightly at his pec.

"God Danny, keep saying my name like that and I'm gonna lose it..." The warm air from Steve's mouth as he spoke drifted over Danny's abs and made his back arch.

A hot, wet tongue licked a track down his stomach, dipping into his belly button and heading directly for his crotch. Danny's hands shot back into Steve's hair and he screwed his eyes shut and bucked upward.

" _Steve_!"

The brunette growled and his gorgeous mouth engulfed the weeping head of Danny's cock. The Jersey man cried out wordlessly and tightened his grip on Steve's hair as strong hands grasped his hips and pushed him down into the bed.

"Oh fuck, that's- oh _god_!" Words became lost to him as Steve began to lick around the head of his dick, swirling his tongue and sucking him into his mouth a little way before sliding him out gradually, repeating the action to take him in deeper each time.

Danny heard someone groaning and whispering his friend's name, and it took him way too long to realise it was him, but he just didn't care right now. Steve knew _exactly_ what he was doing, talented tongue whipping Danny into a frenzy within seconds of beginning the blow job. He was definitely seeing the benefits of being with someone who knew the equipment well.

Danny was going to come, he could feel it building at the base of his spine at an unbelievable pace, and he had to tug at Steve's hair until the man realised he was trying to get him to stop.

"Danny?" he looked up at the blonde, afraid he'd done something wrong, but it was all so right.

"Fuck babe, it's too much. I'm gonna come, I don't want to, not yet," Danny babbled, "I want... god, I need..."

He thumped his head back into the mattress and sighed, not sure if he could say the words.

Steve leaned up over him, eyes soft as he stroked fingers through Danny's hair.

"Tell me, tell me what you need."

Danny swallowed against his dry throat. "I need... I need you to fuck me, Steve..."

Steve chuckled, kissing Danny gently. "And you say _I_ go from zero to sixty?" he teased, "Next time you accuse me of jumping the gun, I'll be reminding you of tonight."

He stood up straight and popped his jeans open, but before he could drop them to the floor Danny pushed himself up and moved Steve's hands away. The blonde bit his lip and tentatively pulled Steve's jeans down, allowing him to kick out of them before running a finger along his boxers waistband.

Steve ran an affectionate hand through Danny's hair, finger stroking the shell of his ear and down onto his jaw while Danny took a deep breath and contemplated what he was about to do.

This would be the first time he would be seeing another man's cock up close and personal, and he wasn't nearly as worried about it as he'd thought. Maybe he was simply becoming more comfortable with these ideas, or maybe because it was Steve, but he knew he didn't have to worry.

He moved the material out of the way slowly, and his partner's cock sprung from the underwear once it was released. The clothing dropped to Steve's ankles, and he stepped out of it while Danny was still mesmerised by the sight of his full, thick cock.

Steve waited patiently for Danny to decide what he was doing, and after a few moments the Jersey man reached up hesitantly to run his fingers up the shaft from base to tip. He had been intending to examine the organ a little more carefully, but he was distracted by Steve's pleasured gasp at his touch.

He looked up, breath catching in his chest when he saw his friend's dark eyes gazing down at him. He wanted Steve to feel good, wanted him to enjoy this as much as Danny was – he was being so kind and careful, and Danny knew he was so lucky to have Steve be the one to show him the way.

He dropped his eyes back down to Steve's erection, licking his lips. So it was a cock, not that much different to his own, he knew how they worked and what would feel good on himself, so Danny figured he would start there.

He wrapped his fingers lightly around the shaft, ran his thumb underneath the head and smiled when Steve groaned again. He brought his other hand up, placing it on Steve's hip to steady himself, and then he was leaning forward, ready to discover so many new things.

He flicked his tongue out to taste the clear liquid beading at the tip, and he was pleasantly surprised when it wasn't as salty as he'd expected. It was so much more complex than just one flavour, and it wasn't at all unpleasant. The skin was smooth and silken under his tongue, and unsurprisingly hot considering the blood flow beneath the surface.

A new confidence grew within him, and Danny took the head of Steve's cock into his mouth, fastening his lips around the bulb and giving a careful, experimental suck. Steve shouted out and grasped at Danny's shoulders, and the cop had a sudden need for those hands to be in his hair.

He loved it when women did that to him when he went down on them, and this was no different, so he took hold of Steve's wrist and pushed one hand upward, squeezing to let his friend know it was welcome there. Steve quickly got the idea and laced his fingers into Danny's hair, gripping lightly but not guiding or forcing, just holding him there whilst still allowing free movement.

Danny began his exploration; licking, sucking and testing to see if Steve enjoyed the same things he did, and for the most part it was pretty similar. The taller man whimpered when he used a bit of teeth, pulled back when he used too much, and he quickly learned his partner's limits and sensitive spots.

Hearing the erotic sounds being pulled from Steve's mouth, knowing that it was him who was causing them, drove Danny forward. He sucked Steve's cock deeper into his mouth, drew back again only to push forward further, and the thick head hit the back of his throat and triggered his gag reflex, making him cough harshly and pull off.

Steve tugged on his hair to get him to look up, smiling down at him.

"Hey, take it slowly," he laughed, "I mean fuck, that felt good, but this is your first time Danny, just... you don't have to do it all instantly."

Danny nodded, smiling when Steve wiped the wetness away from his eyes where he'd choked. He was beginning to find a new appreciation for the women who had gone down on him in the past – it was a more daunting task than he'd imagined.

He was about to take Steve back into his mouth when his was nudged back down to his back on the bed.

"Move up, get your head on the pillows," Steve said, "Get comfortable."

Danny's heart rate and breathing picked up again when he realised this was it. Holy shit, he was about to have gay sex for the first time; he was going to be fucked by Steve McGarrett, his boss, and he had no clue what this was going to be like.

He crawled backwards up the bed, began to roll over onto his front, but Steve grabbed his thigh.

"No, stay on your back Danny, it'll be better," he smiled.

Steve waited for Danny to get into position, grabbed a pillow and lifted his friend's hips to place it under his lower back, and then leaned over to the bedside cabinet to produce a bottle of lube and a condom. He rolled the latex up his cock, smoothed some lubricant onto it and settled between Danny's legs, lifting them so his knees were bent and the soles of his feet were flat to the mattress.

"I'm gonna take this slowly, but if you want me to stop at any time Danny, just say, okay?" Steve gave him a meaningful look, waiting for Danny to nod in agreement. "It's your first time so it might be uncomfortable at first, but just try to relax. You say stop, I'll stop."

The blonde pressed his head back into the pillows and closed his eyes, still not really aware of what to expect. He knew the mechanics of it, understood what would happen, but he had never been entirely sure why that would be a pleasurable experience.

Steve's slick finger slid down the valley of his ass while the other hand began to stroke his balls gently and massage his cock. Danny moaned, letting the sensations relax him, but the moment Steve's finger tried to breach his ring he automatically tensed, hissing at the intrusion.

"Relax, Danno," Steve whispered, licking up his dick and kissing the head, "It'll be good, I promise."

Danny breathed deeply and forced his muscles to loosen, huffing out the air in his lungs when Steve slipped his finger inside. It was an odd sensation, but the brunette distracted him again by sucking Danny's cock into his mouth and working him with his tongue.

Steve's finger pumped slowly in and out of him, getting him used to the feeling before introducing a second. Danny managed to stop himself from tensing this time, instead gripping at the sheets and concentrating on the way Steve's mouth felt around his cock, the slight scrape of teeth ghosting along the length and giving him tingles which danced up his spine.

Steve parted his fingers a little, stretching him carefully so it didn't hurt.

"You doing okay, Danny?" he asked after pulling back from the blowjob.

Danny nodded. "Yeah," he whispered breathily, "It feels... feels good."

And strangely, it did. Now he was breathing more evenly and relaxing into it, the discomfort was ebbing away and gradually being replaced by pleasure. Steve smiled down on him, a mischievous spark in his eyes, and then he twisted his fingers around and sought out a very particular spot.

Electricity raced through Danny's body, his back bowed and he flailed out to grasp at the bedding, shouting Steve's name. A shudder ran through him and he closed his eyes tight, groaning at the shock.

"Fuck, what was _that_?" he panted.

"That, Danny, was your prostate," Steve chuckled.

"Well feel free to do _that_ again!" Danny squeezed his eyes shut and giggled, "Holy shit..."

When he opened his eyes again, Steve was leaning over him and giving him an affectionate smile. The brunette dipped down to kiss Danny, the brush of their lips soft and gentle, and then he massaged that spot again and set Danny moaning into his mouth. The second the cop opened his mouth, Steve's tongue invaded, delving inside and assaulting all his senses at once.

His fingers continued to pump into his partner, and he soon added a third to open him up wider. The desperation Danny was starting to feel curling in his belly became stronger, and he gripped at Steve's arm and broke the kiss.

"Babe, I need... I need you," he groaned.

"I gotcha Danno, don't worry," Steve smiled and kissed his cheek, down his jaw and his neck while Danny squirmed below him, and then he was sucking on the blonde's nipples in turn, grazing his teeth over them as he took his time.

Danny whimpered, knowing the ragged gasps coming from his mouth sounded a little pathetic but realising he didn't really care right now. Steve was reducing him to a gooey pile of over-stimulated nerves, and he hadn't even begun to fuck him yet.

"Babe, babe _please_..." Danny begged, not even knowing what he was asking for, just aware that he needed something more.

Steve hummed comfortingly, removing his fingers from inside Danny, and the Jersey man groaned at the loss. He felt something hot, slick and solid press at his hole, and he looked down his body at Steve as the tattooed man lined his cock up against his friend's entrance.

Danny pushed up on his elbows and their eyes met, his pulse still thumping in his ears.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked once more, still willing to end this if need be.

Danny swallowed thickly and nodded his head. "Yes. Definitely."

The SEAL moved over him again, connecting them at the mouth with a deep kiss, and then he was rolling his hips forward and penetrating Danny's body. He pulled back from the kiss when Danny moaned, and the cop let his upper body fall back to the mattress.

It was unbelievably intense; there was a small tinge of pain on the periphery of a mass of sensations, but it was quickly overridden by the feeling of being filled slowly and completely by Steve's thick, long cock. He was being touched in places he had never been touched by another person, and it was indescribably erotic.

The head of Steve's dick slid over his prostate again, and Danny moaned and bucked his hips reactively, causing it to happen again.

"Oh holy fuck," he gasped, "Jesus, Steve..."

"You okay, Danno?" Steve's voice was strained and tight, and when Danny opened his eyes he could see his partner was watching him intently, checking to see if he was in pain or wanted to stop.

"Yeah, yeah, it's... fuck..." Danny rested his head back down and released a long, soft groan.

Steve chuckled and kissed the line of his collarbone, continuing to slide into him until he bottomed out, hips flush to Danny's ass.

He stayed like that for a moment, allowing Danny to adjust to his size, and he leaned back to stroke his hands over the blonde's body. Danny breathed in deep and let it out shakily, squeezing down slightly on Steve to see what it would be like.

Steve grunted and closed his eyes. "Mm fuck," he whispered, "Danny, you don't even know how good you feel."

"C'mere," the Jersey man reached for him, needing to kiss him again.

Steve dipped down and licked into his mouth, nipping at his lips lightly, and then he was pulling back his hips and gradually sliding back out of Danny's ass. The cop grasped Steve's bottom lips between his teeth, not wanting to lose the feeling of being filled so completely, but when Steve pushed back in again he let go and moaned loudly.

"Oh god, that feels _good_..."

Steve smirked. "Only 'good', huh? I think I can do better than that..."

He began to gradually increase his speed, setting up a hot rhythm with his thrusts until Danny was gasping and gripping at the sheets below him. It felt like Danny's body was on fire, the sensation of Steve moving inside him this way, energy crackling over his skin and hypersensitive nerve endings making his muscles twitch.

He reached up, clutching at Steve's body, fingertips sliding through the sweat which was beginning to blossom across his back.

"That's it Steve, that's... god, faster, I need it faster..."

Steve growled in his ear where he had been kissing the side of his face. "Jesus Christ, Danny," he whined.

He increased his speed, snapping his hips into Danny body, and when the blonde moaned harder he knelt up and curled his arms under Danny's knees, lifting his pelvis from the bed. The new angle had Steve's cock hitting that sweet spot like a bulls eye, and Danny shouted out and scrabbled at the covers.

"Fuck, god _yes_!" He panted out, spine bowing. "Steve, right there, fuck me!"

Steve groaned long and hard, fingers digging in to Danny's thighs as he began to hammer into him, giving him exactly what he wanted.

Stars were exploding across Danny's vision, every drive of Steve's cock into his body taking him closer to the edge. He had never imagined it could feel this good, and through the haze of pleasure he still couldn't quite believe this was happening. Moans and curses fell from his lips, and Danny was completely unable to control them, nor did he want to.

The tight feeling he recognised as a building orgasm was coiling at the base of his spine, but it felt different somehow; the orgasms he'd had with women had felt like a low, bubbling heat, brought to the boil like water over a flame... this one felt like static electricity, a brewing storm about to come crashing down on him. Maybe it was the different stimulus, who knew, but Danny had about enough brainpower left to tell himself he wanted more of this in the future.

Steve's slicked hand wrapped around Danny's cock, massaging it in time with his thrusts, and it only took a few deft strokes to finish Danny off.

" _Steve!_ "

He yelled out as he climaxed, long pearly lines of come striping his stomach and chest as he arched off the bed and Steve continued to fuck into him and stroke him through his orgasm. The SEAL's hips stuttered, his hand on Danny's thigh squeezing tight enough to bruise the flesh, and he moaned his partner's name when he let himself go.

Danny could feel him pulsing inside his channel, the shock waves running through his body before he slumped down over the blonde and rested his forehead against his shoulder.

The cop heaved in oxygen, endorphins flooding his bloodstream and relaxing his entire body. He closed his eyes, ran his hands languidly up Steve's sweat-slick back, slipping his fingers into the short hair at the base of his skull and sighing happily.

After a moment, Steve shifted slightly and pulled out of him, drawing a groan from Danny. He was rolled onto his side and his lashes fluttered open to find he was looking directly into Steve's heavy-lidded hazel eyes.

"Hey," the brunette whispered, smiling.

Danny swallowed against his dry throat and grinned back. "Hey, yourself."

It was that exact same feeling as the previous night, breaking away from that kiss, mind blanked and dizzy, but this time Danny was wrapped in a blanket of warmth and bliss and Steve.

"So..." Steve began, but he was cut off by Danny's hand being placed firmly over his mouth.

"You don't have to say it, Steve," Danny snorted, "But yeah... definitely not as straight as I thought, babe. Not when it comes to you, anyway..."

A smile spread across those gorgeous lips, and Steve moved forward to kiss Danny slow and sweet.

"So it was good then, huh?" the brunette asked when he pulled back, reaching down to remove the spent condom and throwing it into the trash can near the bed.

"Eh," Danny brought his hand up between their faces and seesawed it, chuckling, "It was okay, I guess?"

That earned him a smack to his bicep and he burst into laughter, rolling over so that he could press his back to Steve's chest and stomach.

"Not that you need an ego boost, hot stuff, but it was amazing actually," he amended, and then he hummed contentedly as he was drawn into an embrace and held tight to Steve's body by his strong arms.

"You were pretty damn amazing yourself there, Danno," Steve mumbled, kissing Danny behind his ear.

They began to drift off to sleep, their breathing evening out and their muscles loosening. When Steve snuffled into the hair at the back of Danny's head, he smiled softly.

"Thank you, Steve," he whispered.

The SEAL huffed out a laugh. "Wow, I've never been _thanked_ for sex. I got something out of it too, ya know."

Danny shook his head. "No, you big idiot. For looking after me, for helping me work through this and understand myself a bit more," he smiled, "Basically thank you for, just this one time, not being a complete neanderthal animal."

"You sure know how to sweet talk a guy, Danny," Steve pinched his arm, and Danny smacked him away playfully.

"I do _now_ , yeah," the blonde snorted, "But I only plan to use those lines on one man."

"Oh yeah? Who's that?" Steve murmured into his shoulder.

"Just some idiot I know..." Danny placed his arms over Steve around his stomach, "As I understand it, we're perfect for one another. I plan on discovering a lot more things with him, and I'm sure I can work my magic to get my way."

"Good, I bet he'll fall for it every time," Steve purred in reply.

The SEAL kissed the back of his neck and Danny got the distinct feeling he was breathing in the cop's scent. He closed his eyes again, smiling when Steve spoke again. Suddenly those words, which they had already said to one another before, had a brand new meaning. And it felt good.

"Love you, Danno."

"I love you too, Steven."


End file.
